elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Eternal Champion
Looking for Clarification Eternal Champion's Identity? So, uhm, I haven't played Arena (it was before my time), and I was just looking for some clarification. The name "Talin" is canon for the hero? And if he's the leader of the Imperial Guard (as per the Ria Silmane article, does that mean he's the same person as General Warhaft? I'm just hoping for some clarification because the articles are a little confusing for those of us who never played it! Thanks! Crayauchtin (talk) 02:03, October 2, 2012 (UTC) I might be able to answer your question. Talin is the name of the Eternal Champion that mention in the manual (I read it at UESP) & the first name of General Warhaft in the intro of the game, who is a different character/person. I make sure of this while watching the intro (not the first one but the second one when click "Start New Game") & ending. On the intro first page it says "Uriel Septim IV, Emperor of Tamriel, stands with Talin, leader of the Imperial Guards." it shows a image of the Emperor & Talin (a guy wearing a helmet). On the ending (sorry for the spoil to any reading) when the Staff of Chaos spinning & all, the Emperor & his personal guard came back, & the dude was wearing the same looking helmet from the intro, & another scene at the end have the guy up close(same three horn helmet) saying, "It seems character name, that I am quite in the way. Not only have you managed to save the Emperor, but my life as well. I cannot be proud of one who has truly earned such renown, and my deepest respect...". Hope that clarify the difference between the Eternal Champion & General Warhaft. Also to mention, during the beginning of character creation one of the questions they ask you mention your father's name is also Talin. One game with three people with the same name. Clyde BLUESNAKE (talk) 10:14, December 1, 2012 (UTC) The Real Barenziah, Book V This article, and the Barenziah article itself, are lacking content. This one is lacking in almost every part of it, because The Real Barenziah, Book V chronicles events that took place simultaneously with those in Arena. Barenziah allied with, slept with, schemed against and help bring down Jagar Tharn. She found out that the staff was broken and hidden, and found out where the pieces of the Staff were. I will refrain from discussing their relative importance; you may judge that for yourselves. Barenziah is lacking this information too. VvAnarchangelvV (talk) 02:56, December 3, 2016 (UTC) The Real Barenziah, Book V This article, and the Barenziah article itself, are lacking content. This one is lacking in almost every part of it, because The Real Barenziah, Book V chronicles events that took place simultaneously with those in Arena. Barenziah allied with, slept with, schemed against and help bring down Jagar Tharn. She found out that the staff was broken and hidden, and found out where the pieces of the Staff were. VvAnarchangelvV (talk) 03:02, December 3, 2016 (UTC)